Prior methods of mounting backboard assemblies allow vibration and flexure of the rim to a minimal extent. Thus, if such a rim is used on a trampoline or other rebounding surface, inattentive players can be injured by making contact with such a rim during the upward bounce, or engaging in extremely rough play, which is not advised.
Indeed there is a general need for basketball hoop assemblies that absorb energy to avoid injury to players, yet that are sufficiently rigid not to interfere with the interplay between a ball hitting or curling downward on the edge of the rim that players have come to expect from traditional substantially rigid basketball rims.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a backboard and rim assembly that mounts on a trampoline.
It is another object to provide for safer player contact with the rim during upward movement.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an energy-absorbing rim that does not adversely influence the play or interaction of the basketball with the hoop portion thereof in a significant manner.